Unlikely
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Due to a misunderstanding, Anna Potter a.k.a. Bella Evans leave England and travels to Japan. There, she is going to meet very interesting people and her soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Anna Potter or now known as Bella Evans was getting of the airplane in Karakura Airport. Bella just turned fifteen yesterday. You are probably wondering why she is in an airport in Japan by herself? Well, it was to get away from Britain or at least its magical population. She was sick and tired of the way that was being treated. She just wanted to have a normal life. One moment, she was a hero, then next she was a lying, attention-seeking brat. In her fourth year, she was entered into a tournament and was forced to compete. But what she did not know, that was when she was entered, she automatically became an adult in the eyes of the law. And by the last challenge, she and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, were kidnapped by the fake Mad-Eye Moody who made the cup into a Portkey to go to a graveyard. It was there that she witnessed Cedric's death and Lord Voldemort or what Bella likes to call him Moldyshorts, got his body back. And when she had escaped with Cedric's body, only Professor Dumbledore and her friends had believed her.

So when summer had come, she found herself alone at the Dursleys, locked inside her room for most of the time, and with the feeling that she was being watched. She wrote letters to her friends and godfather asking about what's going on, but she only got useless replies back from them. Bella had enough and figured that they blamed her for Cedric's death, she knew that she needed to get away from Britain or make a lot of appointments with a therapist or a mind healer from St. Mungo's. Bella then wrote a letter to the Goblins asking for a Portkey and appointment with her vault manager and she stated that she was willing to pay the fees.

When she arrived at Gringotts, she learned that not only she had two vaults and was stinking rich, she was an adult in the eyes of the government. Bella asked them to change her name, to make a passport, paperwork that she would be needing, an airplane ticket to Karakura, Japan, a house, a muggle bank account that would have a monthly allowance, and to be signed up at Karakura High School. She kept up with non magical schooling while attending Hogwarts, so now she was one to two years ahead of her age in education. Bella even told them to make sure that no one, but her, will be ale to get into her vaults. They agreed and told her that they will owl her with her things in two days. She then thanked them over and over again.

After Bella got back to her relatives, she told them that she was an adult in the eyes of the law of her 'kind' and due to recent events, she was going to leave the country for good and advised them to do the same. And after much arguing, they finally agreed. She then told them that she would be needing a ride to the airport in a few days time. Uncle Vernon agreed to take her.

The next day she made sure that she had everything including muggle money. She bought an old use suitcase that was still in good condition and started to pack her clothes and stuff that won't raise any questions while traveling. She gave Hedwig her usual letter and told her owl that after delivering it, she should fly to Karakura, Japan and wait for her there.

So now at present time, Bella walked out of the airport and flagged down a taxi. After traveling for twenty minutes, she finally arrived in front of a two story house that looked just prefect. This was her new home.

**(Scene Break)**

_At the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix _

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE'S GONE1?" Sirius yelled at Tonks when she came back and told them that Anna Potter was gone and so was everything that she owned.

"She got into the car with her uncle and I didn't think much about until he came back without her," Tonks replied.

"THEN WHERE DID SHE GO! DID YOU AT LEAST FOUND THAT OUT!" Sirius shouted at her.

"When I confronted her uncle, horrible man, he said that he dropped her off at the airport, but they were never told where she was headed. Also they looked like they were moving as well." Tonks answered as she sat down in the chair, looking like she was going to cry at any moment. She really wanted to meet her, because she was family.

Hermione was always the smart one, she would know the answers to almost every question that the professors would throw at her. She wondered why Anna would leave, when the answer popped up in her head.

"I believe I know why she had left," Every single adult stopped talking and listened to her. "Whenever Anna would send us a letter, she would beg us for information on what's going on, but we would just write that we are doing alright and stuff like that. We did as we were told to do by Professor Dumbledore. So Anna probably felt like we had abandon her and was just amusing her with the letters while we blamed her for Cedric's death. And then with what Fudge and his goons are saying about her in the newspaper, she probably had enough of it. So she left."

As the words sunk in, they realized that the Headmaster was probably wrong by leaving Anna at her relatives with no human contact (they do not consider her relatives as humans as they looked like animals) with their world.

Remus broke the silence when he said, "Lets pray and hope that she did not run to any countries in Asia like Japan."

"Why?" Ron spoke up for the first time this evening.

Moony went into 'professor mode' as what Sirius likes to call it. He explained, "When the First War got really bad, there were attacks all over Europe, the countries in Asia got scared that the war would spread to them, so they forbid any European witch or wizard from crossing their borders. They even went as far as setting up almost unbreakable wards to prevent them from crossing.

"In Asia, they are very protective of their muggleborns. You see, in each of their cultures, they have either a god or goddess of magic. And they believed that each muggleborn was personally given their magic by their god or goddess. They also believe that it's a great honor to one in the family or to be married to one.

"After the war stopped, it took several years for them to open up their borders, again, but they are still very picky on who they let in. In Japan though, its borders are still closed, but there is a rumor going around that with the goblins' help any witch or wizard would be aloud in, but they would have to travel as a muggle."

"I didn't know that," Hermione said, "It makes me feel like Europe is filled with idiots."

Before anyone could answer, the fire place erupted with green flames and Professor Dumbledore step out and was face to face with at least twenty different wands pointed at him, ready to attack. He raised his hands and said, "I surrender."

Everyone put away their wands and Sirius asked, "Albus, do you know where my goddaughter is?"

Suddenly Albus started to looked like he aged twenty years, "Anna is heading to Japan, right now. Sirius I want to tell you that I'm sorry. But I wanted to keep her safe as possible. I didn't mean for this to happen. I want you to know, that I will find a way to send word to her that we did not abandon her or that we blame her for anything. You have my word."

**(Scene Break)**

_Karakura, Japan_

The house was amazing, Bella could not believe it. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a entry way, and a really cool basement. It had everything that she was going to be needing. And right next door was a small convenience store that was called Urahara Shoten.

Suddenly, there was tapping at the window. Bella went over and opened it when she saw it was Hedwig. Hedwig flew in and landed on her shoulder and nibbled on her ear in affection.

"I'm so glad that made it here so quickly, Hedwig. I missed you and your company. I bet you are tired and thirsty from all of that flying," Bella said as she filled Hedwig's bowl full of water and gave her some owl treats.

**(Scene Break)**

He was excited, because the house next door was finally sold. He wondered who had brought it and what they were like. After a few days of watching, a taxi pulled up and a young girl who looked to be around fifteen years old, stepped out of the taxi and went into the house.

He frowned when he was that she was going to live by herself and without any adult watching her. Suddenly, an idea came to him, maybe he can hire her to fix some stuff around here. That way he can keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble. Besides, she has a huge amount of spiritual pressure that would attract Hollows.

He was about to go in and tell the others about their new neighbor when something white caught his attention, looking closer her saw it was a snowy owl. He watched as the owl tapped the window and the girl let it in. Now, he was sure that they young girl is about to make their lives a whole lot more interesting. He could not wait to meet her.

AN: I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

There is going to be a pairing. It will be Bella /?. I want you to guess who she is going to be paired with. I will give you two clues: it's a soul reaper and one that will scared even Snape shitless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thankfully, it was still summer and Bella didn't have to go to school right away in the morning, so she got to sleep in. The sun was peeking through the curtains that was when Hedwig decided that her mistress had slept long enough. She began to dive bomb her and whack Bella with her wings.

"Ow! Hedwig, I'm up! I'm up!" Bella quickly said as she tried to get out of the bed.

Bella glared when Hedwig hooted and flew back to her perch to watch her mistress get out of bed.

Finally, when Bella got out of bed, she went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. About thirty minutes later, both her and Hedwig were downstairs, eating what Bella had brought with her from Britain, for breakfast. It was some candy bars and a ham sandwich that she picked up at the airport before coming here. She gave the pieces of ham to Hedwig to eat. And while she was eating breakfast, she began talking to Hedwig and trying to figure out what she should do for the rest of the summer to keep her busy.

"Maybe I should get a part time job of some sort," Hedwig hooted in agreement. "I know that I should not get a full time job because I want to work around house like fixing up the yard and maybe start a garden of some sort, and when its time to school, I would like to keep it and just work after school. So I believe it would be better if I get a part time job."

Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head up and down in agreement, making sure that her mistress gets the message that she thinks it's a very good idea. Bella smiled at her familiar. To Bella, Hedwig will always be the one friend that she can count on to be there for her and also, she can't talk to her anytime about anything and Hedwig will listen. After breakfast was finished, Bella washed and dried her dishes and put them away.

"Well, Hedwig, I'm going to go to the convenience story next door and get some groceries. Maybe if I'm lucky, they would be looking for someone to hire. I'm going to leave the window open that way you won't be stuck in here all the time and you then go and explore the city if you want," Bella said as she opened the window and Hedwig hooted her thanks to Bella and flew out to explore the surrounding area.

(Scene Break)

Bella was walking through the food aisles, looking at the food products, putting what she is familiar with in her basket. When a blonde haired man with a bucket hat on his head and a walking cane, walked up to her.

"Is there anything that you need help finding, miss?" The man asked before his eyes widened, "Please forgive my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Urahara, Kisuke, the owner of this small shop and your neighbor. May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Evans, Bella and its nice to meet you, sir," Bella politely replied.

"Its Kisuke to you, Bella–chan. Sir makes me feel old," Kisuke cheerfully said.

"Okay, Kisuke–san," Kisuke mentally pouted and cried, because he so wanted to be called Kisuke–kun. "And I got everything that I believe I will be needing. Thanks for your offer to help, though." Bella said as she smiled at Kisuke. She walked to the checkout counter, where she began setting thinks out on the counter, when she noticed a 'Help Wanted' sign.

"Hey, Kisuke –san, are you looking for someone to hire for a job?" Bella asked as she stared at the sign.

"Yes, we are. Are you interested, Bella –chan?" Kisuke asked.

"Maybe, but I'm looking for a part time job that I can keep when I go to school in the fall. What's required for this job?" She asked.

"Well, it's a part time job. The pay is about $15 an hour. (Sorry, but I don't know how many yens = 1 dollar. So if someone can tell me, I would really like that) and I need someone to know how to fix things like patching the roof, painting, things like that. Still interested?" Kisuke was hoping that she would say yes. He just finished putting the groceries into plastic bags.

When she handed him the exact amount of money that she owned him for the groceries, she answered, "Of course, I am."

"You're hired! You start tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock." Kisuke cheerfully said as he clapped his hands together.

Bella picked up the grocery bags and bowed to him and said, "Thank you, Kisuke –san! You won't regret this! Thank you and have a nice day!" With that she ran back to her house.

As Kisuke watched her run back to her house, when a black cat hopped up onto the counter and sat near Kisuke. Suddenly the cat opened its mouth and said, "So, was that her, Kisuke?"

"Hai, Yoruichi. That's her, alright." Kisuke answered.

"You may be right that she would make life more interesting around here. Oh yeah, before I forget, I just got word from the Soul Society that Kenpachi Zaraki will be around here in about a couple of days." Yoruichi told him before walking out of the shop, so she can keep an eye on what's going on around the area.

"Hmm," With that Kisuke went to the back of the store to inform the others of their new worker and the impending visit of Kenpachi.

**(Scene Break)**

About a half of an hour later, Bella was finished with putting the groceries away and was working on the house to make it feel more like home. During that time she was waiting for Hedwig to come back home, so Bella could tell her the good news that she found a part time job next door and also, got a couple of packages of bacon for breakfast. Finally when it felt like all day to Bella, Hedwig flew through the window and landed on her perch to rest and to drink some water.

"Hedwig, I'm so glad that you're back, I got some good news. I just got hired to work part time next door at the shop and I start tomorrow afternoon at three." Hedwig hooted with excitement. She was just glad to see her mistress smiling and happy again.

"And also, I got some bacon for us to eat at breakfast," That caused Hedwig to fly to her shoulder and started to rub her head on Bella's cheek. In turn caused Bella to laugh.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the Soul Society_

There was a giant man that stood at least seven foot tall with a scar over his left eye and an eye patch over his right eye. And his dark brown hair was braided into spikes that stood straight up. His spiritual pressure was like no other. This man was known as Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of the Eleventh Company.

"Kenny –chan, when are you going to find me a mommy?" A little girl asked. The girl has pink hair, is very small compared to Kenpachi, almost always hyper, and almost always rode Kenpachi's shoulders. She was Yachiru, the Vice Captain of the Eleventh Company.

"When I find a woman who can stand my spiritual pressure like you and one that also catches my interest. She has to be a fighter as well, but not till then," Kenpachi told her.

The people around them thought when he finds a woman, they would either be scared of her or feel sorry for her for putting up with a person like their captain. They also thought that he was not really looking for her, but what they did not know that Kenpachi is always looking for that one woman that would make him and Yachiru very happy. Also, for a long time, he has been feeling lonely even when there are people all around him. But only Yachiru knew about what he was feeling. Maybe when they go to the world of the living, they might find the perfect woman. Little did they know that they were going to find her.

AN: Congrats to those who guess for Kenpachi Zaraki. He is going to be paired with Bella.

I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and tell what you think. And to those who reviewed for the last chapter, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It has been several days since Bella Evans started working for Kisuke Urahara. Since then she met Tessai, Yoruichi Shihoin, Jinta, and Ururu. They all seemed to be very nice and interesting, but there was something off about them. But as long it does not cause her any trouble, she will just ignore the feeling. Besides its not any of her business, so she is going to stay out of it for as long as she can.

Today is a sunny warm day with a slight breeze that made it the perfect day for repairing the roof. Bella was wearing a pair of baggy pants, a t-shirt, and a pair of white sneakers. Bella was working on replacing some of the broken shingles with new ones. She was not alone, because Hedwig decided that she should keep her mistress company.

"OW! Stupid hammer!" Bella snapped at her while glaring at it as she held her thumb. Her thumb some how got in the way of the hammer, causing her to accidentally hit her thumb with the hammer while she was trying to hold the nail in place.

Hedwig hooted in concern. Bella looked at her and said, "Don't worry, Hedwig. The pain will be gone in a couple of hours."

Hedwig hooted again and continued to watch over her mistress. Her main reason in doing so was because her mistress's boss was can of a pervert and she needed to protect Bella from him and his flirting. Bella now has taking to kicking Kisuke in the face, each time he made a pass at her or did something perverted.

She turned to the side, to get another shingle when Kisuke's head popped out of nowhere, which caused her to jump backwards in surprise. When she jumped backwards, she lost her balance and started to fall backwards.

"Oh shit!" Was all she was able to say as she was falling. She was so sure that she was going to die, when someone had caught her. Thinking it was Kisuke who had caught her, she opened he eyes to see a giant man holding her in his arms. He had a very dark tan, black hair that was braided into spikes, a scar over his left eye, and a bandana covering his right side of his face. He looked like a biker who was in a gang. The weird part was that the man kept on staring at her.

"Ah, Zaraki –san, I'm so happy that you caught Bella –chan." Kisuke said as he hid his face behind his fan.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you could put me down, please?" Bella politely asked him.

"Sure. Name's Kenpachi Zaraki, not sir," Zaraki replied in a deep voice as he carefully set her down on her feet.

"Thanks for catching me, Kenpachi. I actually thought that I was a goner there. So thanks again." Bella said. She was very grateful for what he did and she owed him her life and she will be forever in his debt.

Kisuke was about to say something when a foot came out of nowhere and slammed right into his face, sending him back at least a couple of yards. Holding onto his bloody nose gently, he asked her, "Why did you do that for, Bella –chan?"

"That was for scaring the crap of me in the first place and because of you, I almost died if it wasn't for Kenpachi catching me as I fell. If you cause my death in any way, I will come back as a ghost and I will make your life hell, got it?" Bella yelled at him.

Tessai came outside and figured out what happened and said to her, "Bella, why don't you leave early and take a break and recover from the shock."

Bella nodded as it sounded like a good idea and turned to Kenpachi and said, "Thanks again for saving me, Kenpachi –san. Come on, Hedwig, we're going home."

Hedwig flew down and landed on her mistress's shoulder, turned her head in a creepy fashion to glare at Kisuke and vowed to get revenge on the behalf of her mistress.

Kenpachi Zaraki watched her leave and entered the house next door. He knew by just looking at her that she was a feisty one. He liked that in a woman and it turned him on. Maybe, this was the woman that was made for him. Wanting to know more about her, he turned to Kisuke who was fixing his nose and asked, "Who is she, Urahara?"

Kisuke looked at him for a moment and answered, "That was Evans, Bella. She is the new neighbor. And she has a part time job here. Now, what are you here for?"

**(Scene Break)**

When Bella was finally settled down enough to think about what happened to her today. She had felt so scared of dieing today that it scared her to her core. Normally, whenever she came close to dieing the passed four years, she accepted it, but now she was scared. She guessed that she could give up her life and accept death when protecting of her precious people, but to die of an accident, she felt like she did not do anything useful with her life.

When Kenpachi had caught her, she was so relieved that she would be living to see another day, but there was something weird going on with her when she first laid eyes on Kenpachi that scared her as well. She was drawn to him for no reason that she could think of. She felt so comfortable in his arms like she was made to fit there and that she could stay there for the rest of her life. But when he set her down and was not in contact with him, she felt alone and cold and also like there was a piece of her missing. She was very scared by the way she felt about a guy that she just met. She does not know what to do or what to think. She thought if Snape was there, he would be telling that she was an idiot.

She just sat on the couch for several hours until it got dark outside. She then got up and started to put together some supper for herself. After about an hour, she finally went to bed, wishing that she could understand what she was feeling when she woke up the next morning.

**(Scene Break)**

It was dark out and Zaraki saw that Bella finally went to bed. Very badly, he wanted to join her in her bed and make sure that she did not get any sleep tonight, but he knew it was not the right time for that to happen. When he first saw her in his arms, he thought she must be an angel who was made to fit in his arms, and that she was so beautiful in his eyes. The feeling of protectiveness came bubbling up to the surface when he saw her. When he saw her kick Kisuke in the face, he knew that she would be a feisty one.

When he put her down, his arms felt empty and he felt like he wanted to carry her away and claim her as his. But that would not be right. He was the hunter and she was his prey. Somehow, he has to woo her into becoming his and his alone.

Suddenly, he smiled like a mad man, he is going to have fun hunting her. And soon, Yachiru will have her mother. But there was one question: how does a man woo a woman?

**Omake:**

Bella was sleeping soundly when there was girlish scream, she shot up and looked around. Thinking it was probably her mind playing tricks on her, she went back to sleep, not noticing the smug look on Hedwig's face.

Kisuke's bedroom:

Kisuke got into bed after finally finishing his lab work, when he felt that something was in his bed. Turning on the lights again, and taking off the bed sheets, he found about a dozen died mice with him. So he did the only thing that he could do at that moment and that was to scream like a five year old girl.

AN: I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.

To: oblivious2fate- thanks.

jk- thanks for your review.

thealmightiestginger- Thanks for the info.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had been six weeks since Bella moved to Karakura, Japan and got a part time job at Urahara Shoton of fixing things around the shop. Her boss, Kisuke Urahara, was an idiot and a pervert, but he was a good person. Tessai was the manager and a wonderful person as he always made sure that she doing okay as she lived by herself. Jinta and Urura were two sort of well behave kids, but the boy always like to pick on the girl whenever he has the chance to. Bella even met Yoruichi Shihoin, the woman was very nice and she was like a fun older sister to have around. But what has her confused about was Kenpachi Zaraki, whenever he was around (which seemed to be most of the time), her heart would start racing when he would stare at her. But she got to know him better, he likes fighting, star gazing (Yachiru got him into that) and among other things. He even stated that he really liked her.

One time, the staring really got her annoyed and mind you it was that time of the month for her, so she chucked a piece of pipe at his face as she was working on the plumping at the time, and it hit him in the face. Instead of getting angry, Kenpachi just laughed and said that he likes a feisty woman and then he left. About two weeks ago, Kenpachi brought a ten year old girl with pink hair and Bella was introduced to Yachiru. The little girl was very nice and fun to be around, but Bella learned one thing about her and that was to keep any sugary sweet away from her or Yachiru would be one crazy little girl.

This morning is different as Bella was getting ready for her first day at High School. Thankfully, she enrolled herself five weeks ago. And also she made sure that she knew the way to school by heart so she would get lost on the way. Yesterday, when she told her boss that she would be starting school the next day, Kisuke started to cry and said that he won't get to see her lovely beautiful face in the morning like he is used to. That comment got him a foot planted into his face and a laugh from Kenpachi. As she was about to leave to go home, Kenpachi pulled her to the side and told her that he hopes that she has good luck at school and that he would miss her.

"See you later, Hedwig," Bella said as she left the house and made her way to school.

**(Scene Break)**

"So today's the day that Bella goes to school," Tessai said to Kisuke as they watched her leave her house.

"Yeah. Hey Tessai, do you notice how Zaraki acts around her?" Kisuke asked as he wanted to make sure that he was not just seeing things that no one else does.

"Oh, yes, do you think that he is in love with her?" Tessai asked.

"Yes, all of the signs are there, the way he looks at her, the way he teases or flirts with her, and the way he follows her everywhere whenever he has the chance to," Kisuke told him.

"Do you think that we should do something about this?" Tessai looked at him.

A new voice answered instead, "No, we should leave it be for now. Because it should be fun to watch it instead."

Both men turned around and saw a black cat sitting there. Both of them thought about it and agreed with Yoruichi that its best to leave it be for now. Besides Bella could be good for Kenpachi and Kenpachi could be good for Bella.

**(Scene Break)**

Bella just got home from school and thought that the stories of High School was very true. She got attacked by a sex crazed female who's intend was to grabbed and squeezed her breasts and boys trying to flirt with her and get a feel. But she made friends with Ichigo Kurosaki, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime; they were very nice people who helped her with finding her way around the school.

"Hedwig, I'm home," Bella called out in her home.

Suddenly there was a flapping of wings and Hedwig settled down on her right shoulder and started to rub her head on Bella's cheek. Bella started to scratch Hedwig where she likes it.

"School was okay and the schoolwork is not that hard to do. I can't believe that the teachers would give us homework on the first day of school. But that's cool. And also made friends with a group of students that are in the same home room class that I'm in. Their names are Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime. They're great, they even helped find my way to each of my classes…." Bella was about to continue telling Hedwig about her first day at school when someone was knocking on the door.

When she opened the door, a pink blur came flying at her and hugged her waist. Looking down, Bella saw it was Yachiru and that Kenpachi was standing outside with a blush on his face as he looked at her in her school uniform that she did not have a chance to change out of it yet.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you are back from school, Bells –chan," Yachiru said cheerfully. "Now, we can play together."

"Sorry, Yachiru, but I have change out of my uniform and I got to go to work. So maybe later on or the two can come over for dinner after I'm done with work, how about that?"

Yachiru pouted when Bella said that she has to work, but she brightened up when Bella invited them over for dinner. Kenpachi was also happy about being invited over as well.

"We would like to come over for dinner tonight. Well, we will leave you be now. See you later, Bella," Kenpachi said before he and Yachiru left. Kenpachi was very happy to see Bella in her school uniform; it really did show off her beautiful legs as the skirt was short. It's a pity that she does not wear that to work.

"So did you see Bella –chan in her uniform, Zaraki –san?" Kisuke asked. But he received a grunt for a response, but he could see a blush on the eleventh captain's face. So he took his chance at teasing or warning him about something that could happen.

"You know, the way that Bella –chan looks in her uniform, I would not be surprised if all the boys at the High School tries to date her, because all they have on their minds is sex and girls," Kisuke snickered as he left Kenpachi to his thoughts.

Kisuke's right, he have not thought of those scumbags that his Bella goes to school with. He only gets to see her after school, but they get to see her during school. He has to think about this and what to do about it, too.

**(Scene Break)**

"Come in, you two," Bella invited Kenpachi and Yachiru inside her home. They walked in and looked around, it was very homey feeling and they liked it. Suddenly, Hedwig flew in the window and settled down on her perch.

"Hi Birdie –chan," Yachiru called out. Hedwig hooted in response.

"So how was school, Bella?" Kenpachi asked as he was curious about if any of those scumbags caught her attention and if he was lucky, he might get their names, so he could deal with them later.

Bella was setting out the food on the table when she answered, "Well, its sort of normal compared to my old school, but there is one thing that I do miss and that is the uniforms as they covered more than the ones here."

Kenpachi did not want her to go back to her old uniform if it covers her up more. He likes to see her legs and the way the top fit her, it was heaven for him. He made note that if he ever finds her old uniform, he would burn those immediately.

"There is actually a sex crazed girl that seems to be always in heat that would attack me and Orihime, but plant a foot in her face and she will leave you alone for awhile. And most boys there were stupid and immature. I mean the ones in Britain know how to act around a lady." Bella continued to tell them about her day and then she asked them about their day. In the end, Kenpachi was just happy that those scumbags did not catch her attention.

By the end of the dinner, everyone was happy. As Kenpachi and Yachiru were leaving, Kenpachi said, "Thanks for inviting us over. We had a good time."

Bella smiled and replied, "I'm glad that you two had a good time. I'm happy to have you guys over. You can come over any time you want."

Kenpachi smiled at the invitation. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Bella on the lips and he made sure to get a little tongue action in there as well. What really made his year when she responded to kiss and Bella kissed him back. Pulling apart after a minute or two of kissing, Kenpachi said good night in a husky voice before he left with Yachiru.

After closing the door, Bella was in shock, she can't believe that Kenpachi did that and she really, really like that. All she was able to say was "Wow!"

Suddenly she did a little dance while Hedwig shook her head at the way of her master was acting. She approved of Kenpachi and thought he would do her some good and that he was exactly what Bella needed in her life.

**AN:****I****hope****that****you****all****like****this****chapter.****It****was****hard****to****write****the****way****that****I****wanted****it,****but****in****the****end****it****turned****out****right.****Please****review****and****tell****me****what****you****think****of****the****chapter.****Have****a****nice****day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It has been almost eleven months since Bella first came to Karakura, Japan and started her new life. And she was enjoying every minute of it. It has been almost ten months since she had started dating the one and only Kenpachi Zaraki. He was gentle and caring in his own way. But whenever he sees her in her school uniform, Bella could not help but notice that his face would turn red. Bella knew that Kenpachi has a secret that he was hiding from her, she just hopes that the secret is that he is married and that she was just his mistress for the time being.

About a month ago, Bella told him about the magical world and also of her past, when she was done explaining it all to him, she was surprised when he picked her up and put her in his lap and said that he was not going to leave her because of that and that he accepted her for who she really was and that he was glad that she had told him about her past. After that they have gotten a lot closer as a couple and Yachiru has taken to calling her mom or mommy.

And last week when Kenpachi and Yachiru were to wherever they had to be, Bella went to the Japanese Ministry of Magic and took their version of O.W.L.s and lets just say that if Professor Snape ever saw the grade for the potions section, he would have a heart attack and stoke at the same time as she received an Outstanding plus. And for Transfiguration, she had to become an Animagus which turned out that she was an over grown Hungarian Horntail and one of the first witches of this century to have an dragon Animagus. And also she made the mistake of telling Kenpachi that dragons do exists and now he want to find a dragon and see how long or how it is and fight it. And the Japanese exams were way harder and more complex than the British version of O.W.L.s. And these were her grades:

**Potions: **

**Practical- O+**

**Theory- O+**

**Defense against the Dark Arts:**

**Practical- O+**

**Theory- O+**

**Ancient Runes:**

**Practical- EE**

**Theory- EE**

**Warding:**

**Practical- O**

**Theory- O**

**Spell Crafting:**

**Practical- EE**

**Theory- A**

**History of Magic:**

**Theory- EE**

**Herbology:**

**Practical- EE**

**Charms:**

**Practical- O**

**Theory- EE**

**Transfiguration:**

**Practical- O**

**Theory- EE**

**Healing:**

**Practical- EE**

**Theory- A**

**Care of Magical Creatures:**

**Practical- O**

**Theory- EE**

To say that Bella was proud of her grades was an understatement. She was honestly thinking of sending this to Sirius so he could show off her potions grade to Professor Snape. But she won't do that as she wants to be there when he sees it.

As Kenpachi and Bella got closer, she found out that he is always looking for someone who is very strong or stronger than him, to fight and also he loathes paperwork of any sort. And he is very protective of who he thinks is his like her and Yachiru and also he is very considerate of her feelings. Like from what Bella hears at school, some of the boys push their girlfriends into having sex with them. Bella is very happy that Kenpachi is not pushing or mentioning anything about sex. Yachiru likes to give everyone that she meets nicknames and she loves candy especially candy from the wizardry world as it was something new to try out. And also Yachiru has a severe sugar high whenever she is given candy, which is how Bella found out about that little fact.

But as of right now, Kenpachi and Yachiru were away and at their job, leaving her by herself. Well, she was at Orihime's working on a project that was assigned to her and Orihime. So Bella was not really alone and now she can focus on other things and keep her mind off of what Kenpachi was doing at that moment as he never really did tell her what he did for a living.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the Soul Society_

There was a rumor going around that that the Captain of the Eleven Company, Kenpachi Zaraki, has a girlfriend and is in love with her. So naturally, everyone is trying to find out everything or anything about this mystery girl. It was the Woman's Club (?) that somehow found out that the girl is still alive in the World of the Living. Once that fact became known, Captain Kurotsuchi tried to locate her as he was very curious about what she might be like and was very sure that they were sleeping together and tried to use that to find her. The reason was when a male soul reaper has sex with a woman, they would a bit of their spiritual signature inside of the woman, so it would be a bit easier to claim her and tell the other soul reapers that she was taken. But to the shock of them, they could not find her. (Meaning: that they did not have sex yet.)

"So Captain Kenpachi, I have heard a rumor that you have a girlfriend in the World of the Living and are deeply in love with her," Captain of the Eighth Company, Shunsui Kyoraku said as he walked into the Captain's office of the Eleventh Barracks.

Kenpachi grunted which Shunsui took as confirmation that the rumors were true. So he asked him, "What's her name?"

This time, Yachiru popped into view and answered instead, "Mommy's name is Evans, Bella and Kenny –chan is going to see her tonight."

Taking a seating a seat in one of the chairs in front of Kenpachi's desk and asked, "What's Bella –chan like?"

Continuing his paperwork so Kenpachi could it done in time for tonight, Kenpachi answered, "Bella is one of the most beautiful woman that I ever saw. She is feisty and has a very strong personality and has a wonderful sense of humor. And she prefect for me and only for me."

"So when can I meet her?" Shunsui asked him. But quickly ran out when Kenpachi leveled a glare at him that could kill him over and over for a thousand times. Chuckling Kenpachi went back to his paperwork.

**(Scene Break)**

There was a knock on the door when Bella just walked passed it. Opening the door, Bella found Kenpachi on the other side of the door. She smiled and said, "Hey, Kenny, what are you doing here?"

Kenpachi shrugged as he was very pleased that she keeps calling him by his nickname and replied, "I thought that I would visit you tonight."

Bella smiled and stepped aside to let him come inside her house. He followed her to the kitchen where she was preparing her supper, but she had made sure that she would leftovers for tomorrow night. But that was not going to happen with Kenpachi here. Setting a plate in front of him as well as the food. They both ate in silence as they watched some television.

Bella did not know what gotten into her when she asked him, "Want to stay the night?"

Kenpachi froze in shock when he heard the question, but slowly he began to smile and he answered, "Sure, I would love to."

So he followed her to her bedroom and claimed her as his own.

**AN: I am sorry but I can't write Lemon Scenes to save my soul. So use your brain to picture it or whatever works for you. So have fun all of you damn perverts.**

In the morning, you could find them on the floor with bed sheets over them as they were sleeping. Bella had her head on Kenpachi's chest while his arm around her waist as they slept naked. The reason to why they were on the floor is because they were trying to prove who was the alpha in bed. Kenpachi had scratches and a few bite marks on his back and Bella had bruises on her thighs.

After they woke up, thankfully it was Saturday and there was no school for Bella, they got up late and had sex in the shower after Kenpachi snuck in while she was taking a shower. That was one of the happiest days in both of their lives.

**(Scene Break)**

Two weeks had passed since that night and Kenpachi has taken to bringing Yachiru and letting her visit her 'mommy' during the day, but at night, he made his own personal visit and they usually ended up on the floor as they were still trying to figure out who was the alpha. And now after a year of being here, Bella was finally out of school for the summer and it made her little family very happy. Recently, Bella found out that Hedwig had found herself a mate that made her very happy as well.

As Bella was looking through her mail, she found a letter from Gringotts, so she opened it and read what it said.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_ I am sorry to disturb you, but Gringotts has found some information that you may find interesting. Apparently, the Dark Lord split his soul into seven or eight pieces and we at Gringotts believe that one of the pieces of soul is inside your scar. We can have some of our curse breakers and some of our own goblins remove that piece of soul for a price. _

_ The second piece of information that we came across is that there is a prophecy about you and the Dark Lord that basically says that one has to kill the other. The prophecy was proven that it is a true prophecy even though it came from a crazy old hag. We will await for your return._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook, Manager of the Potter Account_

Bella slid down to the floor as she just stared at the letter in shock. There is a piece of the Dark Lord's soul inside of her scar. That's disgusting and she wants it out of her. Setting the letter down on the table, she picked up the phone and dialed the phone number for the airlines and made arrangements for the first flight out of Japan to Britain first thing tomorrow morning.

Bella wished that she could talk to Kenpachi, but he was away for the next couple of days. So instead she wrote a short note that basically says that she has gone back to England as there were things that needed to be fixed immediately and that she will be back as soon as possible and that she loves him with all of her heart and soul.

**(Scene Break)**

Poking her head in the door of Urahara Shoten, she called out for her boss, "Hey, Kisuke –san?"

"Yes, Bella –chan. What do you need? Is everything alright with you?" Kisuke asked when he finally got a good look at her and saw that she was a mess.

"No, there are some problems back in Britain that came up and they need to be taken care of immediately, so I book a flight out of here, first thing tomorrow morning and I won't get to see Kenpachi for a couple of more days and this can not wait that long. So I was wondering if you can give him this note and tell him that he can crash at my place while I am gone as I don't know how long that I will be gone…" Bella trailed off as she did not know what else to say.

Kisuke smiled and told her, "Don't worry; I will make sure that Kenpachi gets this note when I see him. I hope that everything works out for you and I hope that you will be able to return soon."

Bella hugged him and said, "Thank you, Kisuke. I knew that I could count on you."

She ran back to the house and started packing for her trip back to Britain. And she made sure that her grades were packed so she can show them off and also she told Hedwig to fly back to England and stay with the Weasleys at The Burrow.

**(Scene Break)**

Finally, after a day and a half, Anna/Bella was back in Britain and standing in front of The Leaky Cauldron. Making sure that the baseball cap was covering her lightning bolt scar, she made her way through the pub and into the alley in back. As she was making her way to Gringotts, Anna noticed that very few people were walking around and if they were around, they were hurrying about.

When she got to the nearest teller, she said, "Excuse me, sir, but I have an appointment with Griphook. My name is Anna Potter."

The goblin looked at her carefully before he said, "Wait one moment, please."

She was looking around while she was waiting for Griphook to show up, when a voice spoke up from behind her, "Its good to see you again, Miss Potter."

Turning around, she saw it was her friend Griphook, she said, "Its good to see you, too, Griphook."

Griphook motion for her to follow him, where he took her into a chamber that looks to be a ritual chamber. There were several people and goblins there, one of them was Bill Weasley who she recognized from her forth year at Hogwarts.

"Miss Potter, this room is going to use to remove the fragmented piece of soul into this crystal. Now, I need you to stand in the middle of the circle, please take off your shoes and remove any objects from your pockets. Now, as this ritual is preformed there will be some pain and you may pass out. We have a healer with us, so we can make sure that you are okay when the ritual is finished."

"Thank you for everything that you are doing for me, Griphook." With that Anna did what she was told and stepped into the ritual circle. The curse beakers and the goblins started to chant in a language that she did not study. As the chanting continued, pain began to form inside her scar. And soon darkness claimed her.

**(Scene Break)**

"Ow, my head," Anna said as she woke up. Clutching her head, she looked around and saw the relief on their faces. "So, how did the ritual go?"

Griphook answered, "It will according to plan. But there is something that healer found out. Why did you not tell us that you were almost three weeks pregnant?"

Anna felt that her eyes would pop out of her head as she said slowly, "I'm pregnant."

"I take it that you did not know then," Griphook said with a slight smile on his face. "Well then, let me be the first to congratulate you for the good news. Congratulations, Miss Potter. Now, then where are you going to be if we want to connect you?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm planning to stay at The Burrow with the Weasleys if they would let me. If its possible, can I have that crystal?"

Griphook put the crystal in hands and once she got everything, Griphook showed her the way out.

**(Scene Break)**

Kenpachi just received the note that his Bella wrote him, he could not believe that she had left without waiting to say goodbye to him. He just got into the kitchen when he noticed another letter on the table. Picking it up, he read what it said.

"Crap," Kenpachi now understood why she had left in a hurry. Considering what the letter said, the Soul Society would be very interested in this and maybe if he was lucky, he would be sent to Britain to help her. Racing out of the house, he made his way back to the Soul Society. Hopefully soon, he would be with his Bella and she would not be alone.

**(Scene Break)**

As Anna got off the Knight Bus, she made her way up the familiar path to The Burrow. She stop as she entered the yard and looked at the house in front and thought it was still the same, but with more wards up. During her time in Japan, she learned how to sense magic and now it was like a sixth sense to her.

Knocking on the kitchen door, she heard Mrs. Weasley call out, "Who is it?"

Gathering up her courage, she answered, "Its me, Anna Potter, Mrs. Weasley."

She barely finished her sentence when the door flew open and she was being squeezed to death by Mrs. Weasley's hug. She barely got out, "Mrs. Weasley, please let go. I'm pregnant and I like to stay that way."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she dragged her inside the house and placed her at the table. Where she placed a plate full of food in front of her.

Before she was able to say anything, everyone came running down when they heard Mrs. Weasley's yell. Anna saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George come rushing into the room. They all stop and stare at her until Hermione suddenly slammed into her and everyone else followed her lead.

"Everyone, please, let go. I'm not going anywhere for a while." Anna said before everyone settled down.

"Mom, what was that yelling about?" Ginny asked.

"I told her the news that I was pregnant." With that statement the everyone started yelling how could she do that. And that led her explaining about her time in Japan, her job, her schooling (both muggle and magical), promised Hermione that she could look at her books later on, how she met and fell in love with Kenpachi Zaraki, and how she just started summer vacation and how she received a letter from Gringotts where she had learned that she was pregnant.

And as she ate, the Weasley filled her in on what she has missed like how Peter was captured and Sirius was freed. And speaking of Sirius, Mrs. Weasley flooed him and he came shooting through like someone had light his pants on fire. And Professor Lupin also came through at a decent speed.

"I'M SO VERY HAPPY THAT YOU ARE BACK WITH US! WE MISSED YOU SO VERY MUCH! AND DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Sirius yelled out in joy as he hugged her with all of his strength.

"There is something different about you," Professor Lupin said as he smelled the air around her.

"Sirius, Padfoot, Professor Lupin, I'm pregnant." Anna simply stated. She and the others watched Sirius faint and fell to the ground. And everyone laughed at the sight.

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Next chapter: Kenpachi is introduced to Anna's family and Sirius tries to kill him. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After finally getting Sirius to wake up, Anna took them to a different room to talk to Sirius and Professor Lupin without anyone interrupting them. So she told them what had happen to her when she was living in Japan. And how she got pregnant.

"I can't believe that you are pregnant, Anna," Sirius whined as he sounded like a dog.

"I can believe it," Professor Lupin told him.

Sirius scowled at him and said, "I wasn't talking to you and plus you don't count."

Anna giggled at that comment and Sirius turned that scowl to her and said, "If this Kenpachi Zaraki turns up at any time, I am going to have a few words with him."

Anna knew what he was really going to do, so she said, "Sirius Black, if you think that you are going to try and kill him for getting me pregnant. You are going to regret that, because I will get my revenge."

Moony laughed and said to Sirius, "You better watch out, Padfoot. You do remember how Lily was when she was pregnant with Anna. Now, because we all know that Anna has her mother's personality, think what would happen to you, if you do kill Kenpachi. You will be left to deal with a pregnant Anna."

Padfoot paled at the memories of a pregnant Lily and how she was while she was pregnant and it was not a pretty sight. Padfoot thought about it and decided it was not worth it as this Kenpachi Zaraki deals with Anna during the nine months of pregnancy.

Padfoot sighed and said in a defeated voice, "I will behave, but this does not mean that I will let him off easily. I am going to test him to see if he is worthy of being your boyfriend and someday your husband."

"Thank you, Padfoot," Anna hugged her godfather.

"Now, that we have that out of the way. I heard that you mention that you got your O.W.L.s grades. Can I see them?" Moony asked as he was curious about what she gotten.

As soon as Moony mention O.W.L.s, Hermione came flying through the door as fast as possible and the Weasley clan followed her and Hermione asked, "Yes, like Professor Lupin asked, can we see your grades please? I can't believe that you already have your grades while we are still waiting for our."

Anna laughed when Hermione made it sound like a major crime that they did not have their grades yet.

"So Anna, how was the education set up in Japan compared with our own?" Hermione asked as she was eager to learn more.

As Anna's grades were being handed around, everyone was surprised that she did better at Potions than Snape did in his fifth year and they could not wait to see his reaction to Anna's grades.

"Well, it was about two times harder than here from what I believe. But it was a new experience as you could attend Muggle school and then take your magical classes by watching them on the computer at anytime that you want. And the best part was that the teachers can see what you are doing and correct you if you have made a mistake.

"For the O.W.L.s, potions are where you improve on a potions that was already invented. Me and one other were able to pass it. I improve the Wolfbane Potion. It now has a lemony taste and cuts the pain of the transformation in half and made extra for Moony, here. And also, it is on the record that I improved it. And then for Transfiguration, I had to become an Animagus to be able to pass. And the best part that when you are a Japanese citizen like me, you don't need to register."

Sirius interrupted Anna when he asked, "You are an Animagus. Which animal are you?"

Anna laughed as she answered, "Well, believe it or not, I'm a Hungarian Horntail. And I am the first witch of this century according to Japanese records of having a dragon Animagus."

Anna had to laugh at their expressions as it was too funny to see and not laugh. Almost every single mouth was wide open in shock. Once everyone had gotten over their shock, she continued to explain what she had to do for each of the subjects that she was tested on. Hermione was hanging onto every word that she was saying.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the Soul Society_

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Shunsui, Mayuri, and Nemu all stood in front of the Head Captain, Captain Yamamoto as he discusses the mission that they were all about to go on.

"Now, that we are informed of what is happening in England and that Kenpachi's girlfriend is involved with a prophecy, I believe that you all are ready to go now." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Hai, Head Captain Yamamoto," They all said before all going through the portal that leads to England and to Kenpachi's girlfriend.

(Scene Break)

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape came through the Weasley's fireplace once they received word that Anna Potter was back in England. As soon as Snape saw Anna, he sneered and said, "Well, well the coward is back…"

He had to duck when a fire ball flew passed where his head was. Looking at Anna, he saw that her hand was still smoking from throwing the fire ball.

"I did not know that I could do that," Anna said as she was still looking at her hand stunned while Sirius and the twins were grinning like mad men that they are.

Mrs. Weasley smiled gently and explained, "Anna, dear, when a magical woman is pregnant, they each show a gift as their magic increases as the time passes. For me, each time that I was pregnant, I could sense if danger was near, before it even showed up."

Anna nodded in understanding. Albus smiled as his eyes twinkled for the first time in a year, as he added up the facts. He sat down across from Anna and said, "I am sorry about putting you with the Dursleys and what had happened, but I am glad that you are back with us. And also from what Molly here just said, I take it that you are pregnant?"

In the mean time, in the background, Snape was shock that Anna, Lily's daughter was pregnant. He promised Lily when she died that he would watch over her daughter for her and keep her safe. And this is what happens. He just could not move, so he chose to just listen to what happened.

"Yes, Headmaster, but I will explain everything that happened to me, again," Anna sighed as she suddenly felt something coming closer to her, but yet it was still far away. So she explained her time in Japan and everything that had happened.

"Believe it or not, Headmaster, I had found someone that is almost just like you. He was my boss and his name is Kisuke Urahara." Anna told the Headmaster.

"Oh, really?" Albus asked. Anna nodded as she continued on telling him about the schooling and how the tests were. She even handed him, her grades and watched how Professor Snape reacted to her potions grade. Apparently, his brain could not take it when he saw the grade for potions, his mind simply overloaded and he fainted, because in his mind, no Potter could out do him when it came to Potions.

Once he came around, Anna explained what she had to do to earn that grade, when he looked ready to explode with anger. Anna silently handed him, a copy of her instructions for the improved Wolfbane Potion. He took it and looked impressed as he studied it. Without looking back, he went back to his potions lab to prove that no Potter was going to out do him any day.

The Headmaster soon left after that with a goodbye and congratulations. Sirius noticed something off about Anna and asked, "Anna, are you feeling okay?"

Anna frowned before answering, "I don't know, I just have this feeling that something or someone is coming this way. It does not feel like it is something bad or anything like that."

Sirius and Remus just frown, but they followed her up to where she would sleeping and they helped her unpack and after she was done unpacking, she gave Hermione who was also following her in case she got the chance to get at her books and read them, access to her books, which Hermione quickly hugged her and squealed before digging around, looking for the book to begin reading.

She then went back downstairs to spend some family time with her two uncles. And get some advice about pregnancy from Mrs. Weasley who was just happy to see a grandchild that would soon be in the family. While Anna thought how she was going to tell Kenpachi about the baby.

(Scene Break)

Its was almost lunch time when there was knocking on the door, which caused everyone to point their wands at the door.

Inching closer to the door, Sirius asked, "Who is it?"

A booming voice answered, "Kenpachi Zaraki…"

Kenpachi barely said his name when Sirius opened the door to see a giant man standing there. He quickly transformed into a grim and ran and hid behind Anna's legs while he was shaking in terror.

"Kenpachi, how did you find me? Or better yet, what are you wearing?" Anna asked as she got a very good look at him.

Before anyone could say or do anything, a pink blur and the yell of "MOMMY!" got everyone attention and got them out of their shock.

Kenpachi rubbed the back of his head, and asked, "You got somewhere that we can talk? 'Cause there is a few things that I need to tell you."

Anna stepped aside after she reassured everyone that everything was okay and that there is no danger. Although, that could not be said about the creepy man that is standing behind Kenpachi, looking impatient.

Once in the living room, Anna sat down on the couch, she asked, "So what do you need to explain, Kenny?"

**(Scene Break)**

Anna was stunned after the long explanation that her Kenny gave her. With Yachiru sitting on her lap, she said, "Wow, I would never have guessed that. You and Yachiru being soul reapers, wow. It makes my news not so shocking."

Kenpachi looked curious at what news that she may have. Unfortunately, he was standing up as he refused to sit down. She continued, "Kenny, you know that I love you, right? Well, I'm pregnant with your kid."

Kenpachi's mind went blank when she said those words. He expected for her to say something else instead. After a second, his mind shut down and he faint with a loud crash that got everyone rushing in to see what had happened.

Sirius took one look at Kenpachi and asked, "I take it than that you told him?"

Before she was able to answer, Yachiru asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Anna looked down at Yachiru and smiled and answered, "It means that you are going to get either a baby brother or a baby sister, Yachiru."

Yachiru went crazy and began shooting off question after question and Anna did her best to answer them all. Soon, Kenpachi woke up and asked if that she is pregnant was true, which she stated it was true. Kenpachi got a grin that told everyone that he was very happy with this new development.

Shunsui suddenly appeared in front of Anna and said, "I am so happy to finally meet you in person, Anna –chan." (AN: Kenpachi told everyone about Anna's past before they left the Soul Society and so now they know her real name.)

"I thought that we would never meet. I'm Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the Eighth Company…" Shunsui trailed off as he felt glares on his back that promised death in the worse way. Backing off, Shunsui sulked in the corner as he could not spend any time with Anna –chan.

"Excuse me," A nasal sounding voice making its self known. "I believe that according to facts that you have a fragment piece of soul inside of your scar that I need to look at."

The creepy man moved so he could stand in front of her. Anna then remembered that she has that piece of soul that was now stuck inside of the crystal. She presented it to the man, which he immediately snatched out of her hand. Then the man and the young woman who was with him, made their way outside to do whatever with it.

"Um, Kenny, who was that?" Anna asked as she watched the creepy man leave.

"That was Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi. Mayuri is the Captain of the Twelfth Company and the Head of the Research and Development Department." Kenpachi told her as he carefully pulled her close to him. As if to make sure that nothing bad would happen to her.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry that there was not much of a fight between Sirius and Kenpachi. The next chapter: Mayuri and Snape will be introduced and there's a bet going around the Order of the Phoenix on who is creepier. And also Snape and Dumbledore are going to meet Kenpachi. Please review and tell me what you all think of this chapter. And also before I forget, place your bet on who is creepier: Snape or Mayuri. Have a nice day everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

It has been barely a day, since Kenpachi and his group of soul reapers came and now are staying with the Weasleys. Sirius and Remus went to Diagon Alley and brought some magical tents for the guests, since the Burrow was so crowded. While they were gone, Bill and Fleur came home and Anna could tell that Mrs. Weasley was not happy with them two being engage. She thought they were too young for that, but really did not say anything. But the funny part was when Shunsui first met Fleur.

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations, Anna," Fleur squealed when Anna told her about being pregnant. Fleur hugged her and asked how she was doing, but she got a chance to answer, Shunsui walked into the kitchen as Anna was having a craving for some fruit._

_As soon as Shunsui laid his eyes on Fleur, instantly he was on his knees saying, "I never saw anything more beautiful as you, my dear. Would you like to be…?"_

_A fire ball hit where his family jewels were and he screaming like a five year old girl who lost her teddy. It was very funny. Everyone came running into the kitchen to see what the screaming was about. Kenpachi and Yachiru were immediately in front of Anna in case there was any danger around that they needed to destroy, but they took one look at Shunsui putting out the fire and knew that he did something that cause Anna to throw a fire ball at him._

_Just then Sirius and Remus stepped out of the fireplace and looked around and saw crocodile tears running down Shunsui's face. Sirius said, "I so don't want to know what just happened here."_

_Remus turned to Anna and saw an innocent look on her face and he asked, "Anna, what did you do to him?"_

_Anna shrugged her shoulders like she was clueless, but with a stern look from Remus, she gave in. She replied, "He was flirting with Fleur who is engaged to Bill."_

"_Why, oh why, does every woman who are so beautiful be taken? Why can't I ever get a woman?" Shunsui began to cry even harder than before. Everyone just ignored him and went back to whatever they were doing._

_End of Flashback_

Anna was entering the kitchen to get some more fruit, when the Headmaster and Professor Snape came through. The Headmaster smiled when he saw Anna, he asked, "Ah, Anna, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing just fine. I want to thank you for sending over Madam Pomfrey earlier this morning. She says that I will be having a healthy baby girl," Anna said with excitement in her voice. The two men saw that she was just glowing with the news.

Headmaster and Professor Snape sat down at the table. Professor Snape suddenly spoke up and said, "I heard from Madam Pomfrey that your baby's father was here and also he brought some friends with him."

Before she was able to answer him, the door burst open and Mayuri came rushing in with Nemu calmly following him as usual, Mayuri pointed his finger at the Headmaster and accused, "You bastard, you stole the Horcrux from that run down house. Where is it? Give it back, now."

Anna could see that something or someone was about to be destroy or injured, so she said, "Captain Mayuri, I bet the Headmaster already destroy the Horcrux as he too, is trying to bring down the Dark Lord as well. You need to calm down. Tell me how many of those things are left."

Mayuri glared the one last time at the Headmaster, before turning to Anna and said, "I got almost every single one of those blasted things, except that snake. If that so called Dark Lord should come out in the open, I could destroy that snake and you could kill that thing that calls himself human."

Both the Headmaster and Professor Snape had their eyes wide and Anna could see that they were trying to lean away from the man, not that Anna can blame them. Captain Mayuri is very creepy and believes that everyone is an experiment to him. The only reason that he tries to be nice to her, is that Kenpachi would rip him apart if he lays a hand on her.

Before anyone could say anything else, a pink blur flew passed the Headmaster and Professor Snape, making them jump in surprise and the pink blur latched onto Anna. Anna took one look at Yachiru and saw that she was on a sugar high. She was surprised, since everyone in the house was told not to give Yachiru anything with sugar in it, unless they want their house to be destroy.

Kenpachi just walked in the kitchen from out doors and took on look at the bounce Yachiru and asked, "Yachiru, who gave you candy this time?"

Yachiru was still bouncing in Anna's lap as she answered, "Squeaky 1 and Squeaky 2 did."

"Just who are you?" Professor Snape demanded as he pointed his wand at Kenpachi.

Anna could tell that the situation was about a whole lot worse as she saw Kenpachi reaching for his sword. Anna sighed as she said, "Both of you, knock it off. Headmaster, Professor Snape, this is Kenpachi Zaraki and this here is Yachiru."

"Welcome then, Mr. Zaraki and Miss Yachiru. I am glad to see that Anna has some support from her new family in Japan." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he stood up and shook Kenpachi's hand, which seems small compared to Kenpachi's.

Kenpachi merely grunted and went to sit down right next to Anna as she ate her fruit. Sirius and the others, who knew what Lily was like when she was pregnant, believed that Kenpachi was lucky, since Anna had not shown that she was having mood swings and violent food cravings. Sirius was so hoping that would happen as he still wanted his revenge on Kenpachi for getting his goddaughter pregnant, but he was too scared to do himself. But what he does not realize that the one and only Molly Weasley got his revenge for him, when she banned Kenpachi from being with Anna alone, at night, and in bed. Kenpachi tried to stand up to Mrs. Weasley, but she gave him a good lecture and a reason for him to respect her and not to disobey her. No one knew what she threaten him with, but Anna got an idea that Mrs. Weasley probably threaten to cut off his manhood or something like that.

**(Scene Break)**

"Since Anna giving Kenpachi a hard time, I will. Scary or not, I will not let him get away with what he did," Sirius muttered to himself quietly as he quickly put a potion in Kenpachi's drink when no one was looking. Boy, he could not wait for Kenpachi to drink his coffee.

Sirius was not disappointed when Kenpachi took a gulp of coffee from his mug. Suddenly, Kenpachi doubled over in pain. Sirius pretended to be worried and concern. He watched as Anna and Yachiru tried to comfort him. As suddenly as the pain came, it was gone and everyone noticed a BIG change in Kenpachi. Everyone was silent including Yachiru, as they saw that Kenpachi was turned into a woman with HUGE breasts. Kenpachi looked good in a female form that Shunsui had hearts coming out of his eyes.

Slowly, Anna turned to Sirius who was trying to look innocent and confused. He began backing away as Anna was being surrounded with a dark aura and her eyes darken a lot. Anna glared at her godfather as she asked in sickly sweet voice, "Sirius, do you have anything to do with?"

"N…no," Sirius stuttered out, but when he saw her coming at him with the look of death. So he did the one smart thing that he could and that was to run for his life. The next thing that he knew, that he was waking up on a couch. It was still very early in the morning as the sun was just coming up. Sirius sat up and he felt some extra weight on his chest, so he looked down and saw that he had breasts. Quickly, he put his hand into his pants and found out that his family jewels were missing. His mind simply overloaded and he fainted.

**(Scene Break)**

Finally, it was morning and Anna came with Hermione, Ginny, and Yachiru. Yachiru was perched on her shoulders as usual. But when they came down stairs and looked at Sirius in his female form, what they saw left them shock. Before they could do anything, Professor Snape came into the living room, took one look at Sirius, whipped out a camera from out of nowhere, and took a picture. And he put the camera back in his pocket and walked out of the room with an evil smirk on his face. Anna and the others knew that Professor Snape just got the best blackmail material possible.

Sirius was in a position where his hand was in his pants and foam was coming out of his mouth. It looked like that he was being very naughty during night.

"You know, I am never sitting on that couch ever again until we get a new one," Ginny said as she walked out of the room with the others following her.

Hermione, Anna, and Yachiru nodded their heads in agreement.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. Just read this chapter and my other stories and write a review for them. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

It has been about a month and half since, Anna Potter returned back to England. She is already showing around the middle. Even though Kenpachi was still a woman, he was not allow in the same room as her at night until and I quote from Molly Weasley, "You're not allow in the same bedroom until you made a honest woman out of her, Kenpachi Zaraki. And I do not care if you're also a woman."

Kenpachi pouted all day or what he likes to call it, sulking. Yachiru is now being more careful when it came to hugging her mommy as she did not want to hurt her new sibling accidentally. Sirius, on the other hand, was trying to prank Kenpachi, but was not succeeding at it as Anna would catch him planning what he was going to do and she would set his ass on fire and gave him a good beating. Sadly, he did not learn his lesson yet.

And due to all of the flirting that Shunsui, he got more beatings from an emotional Anna. He learned to stay out of her way whenever she got mood swings.

Mayuri was excited as he got to observed a pregnant woman for the first time. He, well Nemu did, took a few blood samples from Anna at different stages of her pregnancy. Mayuri was also closely watching the growth of the unborn child as it was half witch and half soul reaper, so Mayuri calculated that the baby's power would be huge, if its anything like her parents.

Anna, on the other hand, was suffering from food cravings, mood swings, and morning sickness and among other things. One minute Anna was alright, the next minute Anna was crying and then the next minute Anna was screaming in rage. She was getting sick and tired of all the emotions. She just wants it to stop.

"GET OUT!" Anna screamed in rage as she threw a huge fire ball at Ron who had unknowingly said something wrong to Anna. Thankfully, the fire ball missed Ron who had ran for his life. Right now, the soul reapers had to go back to the Soul Society to give a report on the happenings to their Head Captain. And the adults had to go to an Order meeting. So its only the twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and her at the Burrow at the moment.

CRACK!

Multiple cracks from the sound of apparition filled the air, already in a very bad mood. Anna raced outside to see about twenty –five death eaters, wands ready, and everything. And the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange were in the lead.

"HAHAHAHA! Lets destroy this pathetic place and kill everyone that you meet!" Bellatrix crackled. Then Bellatrix spotted Anna and she began to laugh even more.

"Oh lookie! Its little baby Potty, the Dark Lord is going to award for capturing her! Leave her alive, so Master can kill her, himself!" Bellatrix shouted.

Anna's vision turned red and anyone could tell that she was beyond rage and her friends could see that, so they were staying in the house to be safe from their friend. They love her a lot, but there are times like now that you do not want the attention of a pregnant woman on you. Anna felt her body to begin to shift and she saw the looks of horror on the death eaters' faces, she charged with a loud roar and the screams of the death eaters filled the air.

**(Scene Break)**

The Weasley adults came back home to find aurors running around.

"What's going on! What happened!" Mrs. Weasley asked as she began to panic.

One of the aurors came up to her and her husband and answered, "There had been a death eater attack when you and your husband were away."

Mrs. Weasley looked to have a heart attack and a panic attack at the same time. Her eyes were out of focus. Mr. Weasley asked the Auror "Was anyone hurt during the attack?"

"Only the death eaters, Mr. Weasley. None of your children or their guests was hurt. Thanks to them, we caught several of the inner circle and from what we know, they are useless to You-Know-Who," The Auror explained.

"How were they stopped?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Apparently, the Auror had some what of a sense of humor as he answered, "They have learned not to threaten a pregnant woman, Mr. Weasley. It ended with third degree burns and a royal beating on top of that."

With that the Auror left to deal out more orders and the Weasley parents ran into the living room to find everyone okay and Anna eating from a huge ass bowl of fresh cut pieces of different kinds of fruit that an Auror was kind enough to get her when she mentioned that she was having a severe craving for. In reality, the Aurors did not want that type of rage of a pregnant woman turned on them; they wanted to live thank you very much.

"MOM! DAD!" The Weasley children shouted when they spotted their parents coming into the living room.

"Oh, my babies! I'm so happy that none of you were hurt! What happened!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed as she continued to hug her children, Hermione, and with a careful hug and a promise that she was not here to steal any of her fruit, Anna.

"It was scary," The Weasley twins said at the same time as they looked at Anna to make sure that she was not that in between form of a dragon and a human.

The kids began to explain how Ron said something stupid to Anna who in turn got angry and that was when the death eaters showed and threaten to kill Anna and her unborn child. By that point, Sirius, Remus, and the Headmaster showed up and were also listening to their explanation. They described how Anna's body shifted and she became a humanoid dragon and began beating and breathing and throwing fire at the death eaters and after all of the death eaters were down, and she shifted back to her human form. They called the Aurors who came and how they were able to take several pictures of their expressions to keep to show future generations the results of having sex and getting pregnant before they are married.

**(Scene Break)**

The next morning, Kenpachi and the rest of the soul reapers came back from giving their report to the Head Captain. They made in time for breakfast. When the newspaper came, the headlines read:

**PREGNANT WOMAN BEATS 25 DEATH EATERS**

And it went on telling how a pregnant Anna Potter beat the crap out of the death eaters bare handed. And at the end of the article, Rita Skeeter encouraged men to get their wives and girlfriends pregnant, so they can win the war against the Dark Lord. As an angry pregnant woman is a very scary thing to encounter.

Kenpachi finished reading the newspaper and turned to Anna and cheerfully exclaimed, "That's my woman! I'm so proud of you!"

Anna kissed him in return before going back to her breakfast.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review for the last chapter, favored this story, and followed this story. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

It was a week before Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went back to Hogwarts and they were not too happy about leaving a pregnant Anna behind. Well, probably except Ron, who was happy to get away a pregnant Anna with severe mood swings. And this morning is not any different.

"REMUS LUPIN!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs and when she sensed him approaching the house.

Sirius who was with him, slowly backed away from his long time best friend as he did not want to have the attention of a pregnant woman on a warpath on him. He wants to live, damnit!

Remus, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to flee with his life. As Anna came closer, he tried to think what he may done or say to upset… well, rather angered Anna this time.

When she stood in front of Remus glaring, he got down on his knees and begged, "I'm so sorry for whatever I have done. Please don't kill me."

Remus could feel his wolf whimpering at the sight of Anna glaring at him. It usually very rare for the wolf inside to ever felt fear or wanted to flee with its life. Not that Remus could blame it right now. But it is becoming a common thing for both him and the wolf inside of him to fear Anna whenever she was angry or crying her eyes out for no apparent reason and want to run for the hills at least.

"I was told by Tonks that you refuse her and her love because of your furry little problem," Anna hissed out angry.

Remus winched and tried (The key word was 'tried') to defend himself by saying, "Tonks deserves a better man than a broken one like me. Besides I'm too old for her."

A screech of rage filled the air as Anna began shaking Remus and screaming at him, "You're an idiot! You have a chance at love and happiness here! And you trying throw that away by using stupid pathetic excuses! Tonks loves you, you bastard! My father and mother, Lily and James would want you to be happy and love someone like Tonks! Get over yourself and tonight, you will ask Tonks out on a date, got that!?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Remus managed to squeak out.

Anna suddenly dropped him and smiled at him like nothing happened and cheerfully exclaimed, "Great! Now lets get some breakfast!"

"She's worst than her mother," Remus whispered to himself before following Anna into the house.

**(Scene Break)**

Everyone was eating a nice homemade breakfast and relaxing and enjoying it. Yes, included Mayuri who would never admit that he love Molly Weasley's home cooking, even under the threat of death, but there was a possibility that he would admit it if someone threatens to destroy all of his data and labs and never allow him to experiment again.

Kenpachi was sitting beside Anna, which is probably the only time that he could, thanks to the efforts of the one and only Sirius Black. He was thinking how to propose to Anna as he knew that usually a man went out of his way to be romantic about it. He has been thinking how to do it, but it always felt so wrong to him. So he decided to do it in his own unique way.

Acting like nothing was going, he simply asked, "Anna, fancy a walk down the aisle with me?"

Everyone around the breakfast was either choking on whatever they were eating or they had spit out whatever they were drinking onto the person in front of them or beside them. But before Anna could say yes, there was a loud cracking indicating that a group of people had just appeared.

"POTTER! Come out and die!" Ah, it must be Voldemort who was interrupting their breakfast and Kenpachi's proposal to Anna.

Before anyone could do anything, Mayuri was already heading to the door. As he was about to exit and 'greet' their guests, he turned his head and simply said, "Let me deal with this little annoyance."

With that he let the house, and Anna turned to Kenpachi and stated, "I will love to take that walk down the aisle with you."

Kenpachi's face split into a huge grin as he kissed Anna on the lips. Everyone was cheering as they were happy for them, while they were ignoring the screams of the Dark Lord and his followers as they were on the wrong side of Mayuri's Zanpaku-to.

After a few minutes, Mayuri walked back into the house and went back to his breakfast like nothing had happened. It was Sirius who snapped out of shock and realized what just happened outside. He then called the Ministry and told them that the Dark Lord attacked the Burrow and is probably dead thanks to one of their friends who were staying with them at the time.

The only complaint that Molly had about the whole day was that Kenpachi should have proposed to Anna in a better way than that.

**(Scene Break)**

_Three months later…_

"Now you can kiss the bride," Albus Dumbledore exclaimed while tears were flowing down his face as he watched Kenpachi Zaraki and Anna Zaraki nee Potter kiss as they finally got married. Everyone was standing up clapping and cheering or in some cases like Molly's and Sirius', crying like there was no tomorrow.

Bill and Fleur were already married a month ago. Remus and Tonks were planning to get married in about two months. Severus Snape was standing right next to his girlfriend, Retsu Unohana, who he met about two months when Retsu came to check up on Anna and the baby and they just clicked. When they went out on their first date, it was in the Daily Prophet the next morning and it caused St. Mungo's to become flooded with people who had heart attacks when they saw the morning newspaper. There was a rumor going around that even one person died from the shock, but that was never confirmed. Hermione and Ron were also engage to be married, but no date was set. Even Head Captain Yamamoto was smiling like a parent would be, but inside he was praying to Kami that the baby that Anna was carrying has her mother's personality instead of her father's. Because they could not handle another Kenpachi running around.

Kisuke was crying and blowing his nose as he was so very happy. Tessai, Yoruichi, Ururu, and Jinta were smiling from ear to ear with happiness. It was a very happy ending for all of them.

**OMAKE!**

"DAMNIT! KENPACHI ZARAKI! IF YOU EVER THINK OF GETTING ME PREGNANT AGAIN, I WILL RIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND PUTTING THEM IN THE BLENDER! AHHHH!" Anna screamed in pain as another contraction made itself known. Kenpachi was trying not to cry out from the pain coming both of his hands as both were broken from Anna breaking them whenever a contraction hits.

"Okay, now one last push, Anna and then you're done," Retsu calmly said with her usual smile on her face.

Kenpachi made a huge mistake when he went to watch his baby girl come into the world. His eyes got as big as tennis balls practically at the sight of the baby's head coming through and he fainted.

"KENPACHI! YOU IDIOT!" Anna screamed for the last time, before another sound echoed throughout the delivery room. Anna smiled as she heard her baby girl cry for the first time. It was the most amazing sound that she ever heard in her whole life.

**(Scene Break)**

After fifteen minutes passed, everyone was in the room where Kenpachi (who finally woke up), Anna, and their newborn baby girl were. The baby girl has Kenpachi's hair and Anna's emerald green eyes. Yachiru was in awe over the baby as she kept staring at her from her mother's side.

"So what's her name?" Sirius asked impatiently while standing beside a pregnant Amelia Black nee Bones. Remus and Tonks were smiling, before Tonks had whispered something in Remus' ear which caused him to become pale as he stared at his wife.

Kenpachi and Anna looked at each other and Kenpachi answered with pride, "Lily Bella Zaraki."

Sirius took this time to get his last bit of revenge for knocking up his goddaughter and cheerfully exclaimed, "She is so beautiful! Just wait until Lily gets interested in boys, they would be lining up just to get a kiss from her!"

Kenpachi's eyes glazed over as he pictured what Sirius had said. After a few moments, he began growling and looking around the room for these so called boys with his hand on his Zanpaku-to. Yachiru was laughing and rolling around on the floor as she watched the reaction of her father.

Anna reached out and took hold of Kenpachi's arm and said, "Don't worry about it, Kenny. They will have to go through all of the Eleventh Company before they can date our daughter."

With that Kenpachi settled back down to watch his wife and his children as proudly as any parent would.

All the women in the room thought the same thought, _'Poor girl, she will never be able to find someone who would be willingly to stand up the Eleventh Company and its Captain. She is going to be single for the rest of her life.'_

**The End**

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I finally finished this story. For those who are going to ask, there is not going to be a sequel. But if anyone wants to write a sequel to this story, just go right ahead with it. Just please let me know. Please review and tell you what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
